Angels and Demons and Other Fantastical Creatures
by QuestForMyOwnMagic
Summary: We had to run, we had no where else to run... With Dumbledore, everyone is safe. Right?
1. Chapter 1

We ran through forest as fast as we could. We were leaping over tree roots and swinging through the branches trying to reach the castle before _they_ caught us. We couldn't transform into our true selves, we would definately get caught and killed.

"Aria, we can't keep going on like this." My best friend panted as she picked up our other best friend and threw her over her shoulders.

"I know Lily, it's here somewhere." I told her as I slowed down my pace and made sure to keep the three of them in my eye sight.

If I couldn't make it alive, they atleast could. They would be fine.

"Aria!" Crystal snapped looking back at the brunette, her light green eyes flashing.

"What?" I answered, leaping over another tree root.

"You are not going to stay behind and be a distraction!" Lily screeched.

"I won't have to, Hogwarts is right there." I panted out.

Once we saw the castle towers we had an extra rush of speed and we were filled with renewed energy. I ran up to Lily and she tossed Rose to me and I took my turn to carry our friend. She was more of a swimmer than a runner anyway.

"Aria go!" Crystal screeched.

I nodded and a kicked up my speed, being me had its advantages. I ran through the court yard, and crashed my way through the front doors. Once I found the Great Hall and I jumped over a cat who hissed at me and tried to claw at my bare ankles but I was to fast.

"Dumbledore!" I shouted, sliding to a halt in front of the surprised Headmaster.

"Aria?" He asked, looking over his half moon spetacles.

"Take Rose." I snapped, handing her over to him and taking off back the way I came.

I ran through the crowd again and ignored the gaping looks I got from the students here.

"Aria!" Crystal screamed from the forest.

"Cryly!" I screamed back, using my speed to get to them.

I first picked up Lily and then Crystal just as _they_ reached us. One of them managed to scratch at my leg but I didn't care, I could only think of getting Crystal and Lily to safety.

Once I passed the boundary the snarls and howls began to fill the air. I sighed but kept my pace up to the Great Hall. As I got through the door Madame Promfrey with her nun outfit was there and took my friends from me.

"Rest children." She whispered into their ears.

"Dumbledore." I walked up to the grown man, his eyes had their normal twinkle but they were concerned.

"Aria, what happened?" He asked, meeting me half way and gave me a hug.

"He found us." I whipsered into his ear before falling into his arms.

"Severus I need to take her up to the hospital wing along with her friends." Dumbledore picked up her with ease and passed her along to the potions master.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I saw the Hospital Wing ceiling which I thought was weird. Then I heard Lily whispering to Rose and Crystal about something so I turned my head and looked at them.

"Aria!" Lily sighed in relief and came over to me and I was given a hug.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, giving her a hug back.

"All night, Severus brought you here. He made this for you also." Crystal handed her a clear potion with a greenish tint to it.

"My regards to Severus." I raised the potion to the air and chugged it down, giving a small sigh in relief as the effects gave me a shiver down my spine.

"Aria... What are we going to do?" Rose asked, her dark eyes flashing in fear.

"Where's Albus?" I asked, swinging my legs and standing up and walking towards the doors exiting the hospital wing.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TAKING A STEP OUT THOSE DOORS!" The nurse shrieked from her office.

"Hello Poppy." I waved behind me, walking out of the Hospital Wing down the corridors to the Headmaster's office.

"ARIA RIDDLE!" Madame Promfey shrieked out her office.

"I'm fine Poppy!" I called over my shoulder, Rose, Crystal and Lily walking behind me shaking their heads and rolling their eyes in exasperation.

"Aria, maybe you should rest. You've had a rough week." Crystal put her arm around my shoulders.

"Guys, I am fine!" I sighed, blowing my brown hair out of my face.

"We know Aria, but we just think that you shouldn't push yourself to much." Lily walked up and grabbed my hand and rubbed her thumb on my bracelet.

"We care to much." Rose walked onto Crystal's other side and wove her arm through Crystal's.

"I know guys, but you know I'm just a danger to you also." I whispered, walking with my head held high ignoring the students that gave us strange looks.


	3. Chapter 3

We finally made it to the Headmaster's gargoyle. Lily walked up to it and the gargoyle and her had a staring contest.

"Lily, I love you... I don't think that's going to work..." Crystal said, walking up to her.

"Shh, I'm concentrating." Lily whispered, her bright blue eyes staring ferociously into the gargoyles brass eyes.

"Lily!" I screamed.

"What?" She turned around and threw up her fists ready to fight.

"Broke your concentration." I sang as I skipped to the gargoyle.

"Bitch..." She muttered.

"Language my darling." I wiggled my finger to her as I stared at th gargoyle which suddenly took a interest in me.

"You're not human." It said, making the four of us screech and jump back in surprise.

"It talks!" Rose gasped, hiding behind Crystal.

"Yes, I do. You are not human." It said rolling its eyes at us then turning to me again.

"You're right, I'm not. I'm no where related to human." I walked back up to it. Anger flashing through my gray eyes.

"What are you doing here?" It asked, giving it's wings a shake.

"Sanctuary." I stated and the gargoyle gave a nod and walked to the side, letting us up the staircase.

"May the gods keep you safe." It whispered to me as I passed.

"May the gods keep them safe." I whispered back.

As my friends and I trecked up the stairs we walked in silence. Not really bored but not entertained. Finally we made to the door and without knocking we walked right in. Or I walked in first, then followed behind me.

"Oh a pheonix!" Crystal cooed and skipped to the bird who cooed a hello.

"That is Fawkes." The familiar voice of my dearest friend came from above us.

"Hello Proffessor." Crystal, Rose, and Lily nodded to him.

"Albus." I nodded to him.

"Girls." He smiled and walked down the stairs to us.

Crystal stood by Fawkes, petting the pheonix with Rose by her side. Lily came and stood by mine.

"We apologize for disrupting supper last night." Lily spoke as soon as the Headmaster sat down at his chair.

"It's quite alright my dears, you made a good choice to go to the Great Hall." He sighed as he looked at us over his half-moon spectacles.

"Proffessor, we hate to ask..." Rose started.

"But would it be alright if we stayed here for awhile?" Crystal finished.

"I was beginning to wonder when you four would show up." The Headmaster gave a knowing smile and stood back up and grabbed the sorting hat from above his head.

"Wait, Albus..." I took a step forward.

"Aria?" He nodded to me, placing the hat on his desk.

"The three of them will be much safer here, but I think I would only be putting the school in danger by staying." I said, causing my three friends to groan and shake their heads.

Albus looked at me over his half-moon spectacles, the glint in his eyes gone and replaced with a knowing look.

"I understand your concern miss Riddle. But I'm afraid you're stuck here until the end of term." He smiled at me which made me smile in relief.

"Thank you sir!" I smiled as he walked around his desk and to Crystal with the hat.

"I'm sorry but I will have to sort you into the houses." He apologized as he placed the hat on Crystal's and the hat started to speak.

"Hmm... an unusual sort this one... But has a strong will and mind... Hmm the smart one of her friends I'm guessing... You'd be good in RAVENCLAW!" It shouted and went quiet when Dumbledore took it off her head.

"I'll send for a prefect to come get you after this." He promised as he stepped next to Rose and placed the hat on her raven locks.

"Also an unusual one... Such a kind heart... Hmmm... You're place is... HUFFLEPUFF!" It shouted and went silent as soon as Dumbledore removed it.

"Lily." I stepped back, letting my best friend go first. I was afraid of what would happen next...

"Hmmm an unusual group, but I see bravery and loyalty... also a strong will and mind, along with a kind heart... but neither Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff is the place for you... It'll have to be GRYFFENDOR!"

"Aria..." Lily whispered when the hat was taken off her head.

I could only nod and hold my head high as Dumbledore place it on me.

"The most unusual of this group... My my my, how you have come so far and could go farther... Such an intense mind, full of different things... You're place is definately in SLYTHERIN!"

Dumbledor removed the hat from me and I couldn't help but let my eyes tear up.

"What's going to happen to us?" Rose whispered.

"We'll stick together, we've managed to do it for ten years. We can do it again. These are just houses, nothing more. Obviously different living arrangements but we'll still be together. It'll be a little bit of change but we'll be safe here." I quickly comforted them, trying to comfort myself.

"I will send for a prefect." Dumbledore spoke quietly and walked into a doorway, giving us space.

"Aria-" Lily started.

"I know this is going to be hard. And if what we heard is true then we better fix it." I cut her off.

"Aria. We will always be by your side. Slytherin or no." Crystal threw an arm around me and gave me a half hug.

"Thank you." I whispered, hugging them all.

A knock was heard on the door and a shy red headed girl came in, "Proffessor Dumbledor?"

"Ms. Clearwater, thank you for coming so soon!" Dumbledore came in from his seperate room and lightly pulled Rose to the red head.

"Rose, this is Penelope the Hufflepuff prefect who will be showing you to your common room and around the school." Dumbledore nodded to the girls.

"See you around Ro!" I waved to her.

She waved back, fear evident in her eyes.

Soon a Ravenclaw prefect came and took Crystal away, and Percy Weasley came and took Lily away, puffing his chest with his nose in the air acting like a pompous git attempting to show off. Causing me to laugh and Lily to roll her eyes.

Then there was me, I sat on Dumbledore's desk, idly chatting away about the past and soon there was another knock on the door. I gave a sigh and the door opened to reveal the prefect to take me away and permanetly seperate me from my dear friends for the next seven years.


End file.
